1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shampoos which impart both luster and manageability to the hair. These shampoos also have excellent foaming and cleaning properties and impart longer-lasting cleanliness to the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All of the individual components of the compositions of the present invention have been used previously in compositions for treating the hair; however, the unique combination of these ingredients to produce the outstanding luster and manageability characteristics which are achieved with the present invention has not been previously described. U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,325, Parran, issued Mar. 27, 1973, discloses the use of alkyl sulfate and monoglyceride sulfonate surfactants in shampoos. Sagarin, Cosmetics Science and Technology, 1st Ed. (1957) at page 405 discloses urea as a suitable conditioning agent for shampoos because of its moisture-retaining properties. Guanidine salts as components of hair dyeing compositions are disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 781,384, granted Sept. 29, 1972. U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,193, Henkin, issued Jan. 27, 1959, discloses shampoos containing monoglyceride sulfate surfactants, with fatty alcohols and urea as optional additional components.